4 Guys, 1 Video
by The Ultimate Saiyan
Summary: Oneshot. While searching the internet one day, Tails discovers a famous shock video. After experiencing its life-changing affects, Tails decides to prank his friends. Comedy ensues. Rated T for language and the nature of the prank.


**Disclaimer: Any and all characters used in this story belong to SEGA and not me.**

**

* * *

**

Tails was sitting at his computer, hopping randomly from site to site. The young fox had today all to himself, and he hoped no one would disturb him. Sonic was out on his daily run, Knuckles was still guarding the Master Emerald, and Shadow was probably standing up on some rooftop practicing his Emo skills.

"Let's see what he have here..." Tails said to himself as he typed into the search bar, "...Funny Videos..."

Tails began to scan down the list until one video grabbed his attention. "..2 Girls 1 Cup?" he read, "That sounds funny."

He turned up the speakers and sat back in his chair as the video began.

Tails had a smug grin on his face. "Two hot girls making out, huh?"

"...Wait...what?"

"...I-Is that?"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?"

"EWWWWW, THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Tails closed the video and began gasping for air. "Oh my god, that's vile!"

Then Tails got an idea as he picked up his phone.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Sonic, seated in Tail's computer chair.

"Just watch this video."

"And why are we taping my reaction?"

"You'll see." Tails assured as he played the video.

Sonic had a stern look on his face. "Buddy, you're too young to be looking at porn."

"...Wait...no...NO!"

"Oh my god, that's gross!"

"How the hell did you find this stuff?"

Sonic began to cover his eyes. "Stop, stop stop!" he cried, "Make it stop!"

Tails laughed as he paused the video.

Sonic looked sternly at his best friend. "That was not cool, Tails."

"Wanna get Knuckles?"

"You bet!"

* * *

Knuckles grabbed a seat in Tails's computer chair and set his drink down on the desk. "Remind me again why I'm here?"

Sonic laughed as he sat down on Tails's bed. "You'll find out pretty soon, Knux."

"Don't call me that."

Tails played the video and sat on his bed with Sonic.

"Well...they're lesbians, obviously." Knuckles said as he took a sip of his drink...

…which he then spat out.

"I-Is that?"

"No, no that can't be?"

"EWWWWWW, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Knuckles pointed at the screen. "I-I think that's a peanut!"

"EWWW NOW THEY'RE MAKING OUT!"

Knuckles ran into the bathroom and began to puke into the toilet.

Tails and Sonic began to laugh wildly as the former paused the video again.

Knuckled wiped his mouth off as he came back into the room. "Where do you find that foul shit?"

"That's what I asked..." Sonic replied.

"I think you're forgetting something..." Tails started, "There's someone else I would like to prank..."

Then they all got a devious grin.

* * *

Shadow had his usual "I-have-something-stuck-up-my-ass" look on as he sat down on Tails's computer chair. "Why do I continue to associate myself with you idiots?"

"Because you'd still be sleeping inside a pod on the ARK if it wasn't for us." Knuckles replied, now shut up and watch the video."

Shadow turned to Knuckles. "If you talk to me like that one more time I'll shove your head so far up the faker's ass you'll know what he had for breakfast."

"Shadow," Tails started, "Just watch the video."

Shadow sighed as Tails played the video.

The Ultimate Life Form glared at the child prodigy. "Fox, you know damn well I don't watch porn."

"...Wait...no...that can't be..."

"...What the hell is wrong with you, fox?"

"Oh my God, that's gotta be ice cream or something."

"A-Are they kissing? With it INSIDE THEIR MOUTHS?"

"Ugh!" Shadow groaned as he looked away, "I'll never eat ice-cream again!"

Tails paused the video as Sonic and Knuckles began to laugh.

Shadow was green in the face. "I...I shouldn't have eaten before I came here..."

Then he ran into the bathroom.

Tails triumphantly picked up his camcorder. "Three reactions from the greatest heroes on Mobius!" Tails smirked, "Image all the views this will get!"

"Whatever," Sonic said, "Just don't tag us in them."

Knuckles chuckled. "I think everyone will recognize us."

Shadow finally came out of the bathroom. "You guys suck."

Then a metaphorical light bulb appeared over Sonic's head. "Hey buddy, could you go get us some snacks?"

"Yeah, I could go for some sandwiches right about now." Knuckles agreed.

Shadow was holding his stomach, "I just threw up everything I've eaten for the last few days, so..."

"Sure guys!" Tails said as he reached for the door, "Sit tight!"

As soon as Tails left, the three huddled together.

"Who has the camcorder?" Shadow asked.

Knuckled held up a red camcorder. "Got it."

"Who knows what the video is?"

Sonic ran to the computer. "Got it."

Shadow chuckled. "That fox is gonna get it."

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were munching on some sandwiches as Tails sat at his computer.

"So what is this videos about?"

"Nothing special." Knuckles replied in-between bites.

"...How do I know you guys aren't trying to get my reaction?"

Shadow pointed to Tail's camcorder, which was off.

However, he forgot to point out Knuckles's hidden camcorder.

"Just sit back buddy," Sonic smiled, "I heard this is REALLY funny."

Tails read the title of the video. "BME Pain Olympics? Sounds funny."


End file.
